Scars
by Kasumiwolfdemon
Summary: Everything heals over time wether the scars are physical or not, eventually being forgotten. But if not taken care of it will become infected, unable to heal and unable to be forgotten leading to the destruction of the cause. Dark Naruto Fic NaruHarem
1. A cataclysmal convergence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. If i did lets just say a few character would "disapear"

---------------------

The sound of metal on wood permeated throughout the appartment, the shuffling of feet, and the mumur of voices. The young boy crawled closer to the corner of the room hidden by bed and the dark. He flattend himself against the wall as though trying to become part of it, to disapear. The sound of crashing could be heard coming from the kitchen, the small boy's breath caught before biting down on this bottom lip to keep silent. 'Leave' he thought 'Give up and leave'. He felt his legs start to cramp from the position he was in, but he dare not move in fear that the asailants would hear him. Silent tears pooled in his large blue eyes as he trembled slightly 'Please give up, go home, leave me alone' he cried out inside his head. His eyes suddenly widend as the sound of walking feet increased. He flinched when the door was kicked open with a bang, and crunch of broken wood. He held himself closer unable to even breath as the sound came closer and closer to the bed. He clenched his eyes shut as he heard the low squeaks of the bed as it was roughly pushed aside. 'No' he thought 'why can't you just leave me alone' he heard a low chuckle and tensed for what he knew was going to happen.

"So the little demon thought he could hide from us," A voice came out from the crowd of people in the room the lack of light leaving their faces unrecongizable.

"That wasn't very nice of him, I think we should teach him a lesson making us do all of that work just to find him," a second voice rang out a few octaves boy's shaking increased as he heard murmurs of agreement amoung the group.

"I agree I mean we only wanted to celebrate hit _birthday,"_ came to first voice, the young boy could feel the venom the man spoke the word with. He wondered why they had not started yet, but they did not let him wonder any more. He felt someone drag him by this blonde hair to the middle of the room as he tried to make himself as small as possible. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he was kicked by a few of them which was accompiad by the sound of cracking ribs, he felt pain in his arm which was bent the wrong way, he heard the sound of something metal picked up. He finally opened his eyes above him one of the group had a katana which they raised over their head and brought it down stabbing him near hsi shoulder. All he could see was white, bright white pain he felt as though he was burning a small sob left his lips, 'make it stop, please make it stop', and then he felt no more as he slipped into unconciousnes.

The boy felt damp as he opened his eyes he found himself in a dark sewer like room, his eyes began to water at the stench that seem to be everywhere the stench of something rotting.

"How did I get here did they throw me down the sewers or something," The boy said aloud as he pulled himself up to his feet noticing that his injures seemed to be healed completly with no evidence of any scars.

"ku ku ku my my what a sad little boy," a voice came from what seemed to be a darkened part of the room.

"who's there, where am I, what's going on?" the boy panicked, fearing that the villagers had come up with a new "game" to play with him.

"My, my don't you ask a lot of questions, shall T answer them for you?" The voice seemed to have a mocking tone to it yet playful at the same time. The boy stayed silent frozen with fear.

"What's this Naruto no more questions, that's not very interesting," the voiced mused with a fake sad tone.

"How do you know my name,?" Naruto resonded

"I know alot of about you Naruto, I should concidering I've been with you since birth," The voice could feel the boy freeze up ," Don't you wonder why they hate you so much, why they call you a demon and beat you?"

"y-yes, I want to know,"

"It's because of me, because I am sealed inside of you as i have been since you were born, because I am the Kyuubi no yoko, The Nine Tailed Fox,"

"B-but the fourth k-"

"The fourth did no such thing you cannot kill a biju only seal it away," the Kyuubi interupeted waiting for the boy to respond

"Then why do the villagers hate me, if i only contain you,?" Naruto questioned

"Because humans are weak minded monsters who fear what they do not know, whose minds when set cannot be changed therefore they will never change their opinons of you," the Kyuubi responded their voice sharper as though angry

"If I become Ho-,"

"Even if you do become the Hokage they will never truly aknowledge you, do you really want to protect those who hate you, despise you, and even beat you if so you are a fool, they will never accept you, you'd be best giving that up," the Kyuubi interupted him again. Naruto lowered his head pondering what the Kyuubi said. He felt his mind whirling with things he had never thought of he had never truly been able to think things out in a logical manner, for this head had always been filled with the need to survive, suddenly a thought came to him a smile appeared on his face.

"Your right, they'll never accept me but that doesn't mean that i will let them get away with what they've done to me, it's unforgivable and they must pay for the sins with their lives," Naruto said looking to the Kyuubi malice in his eyes as they seem to become darker than their regular blue.

"You want to make them pay huh, that'll be no easy task, it'll take years to plan, and you'll have to become must stronger if you truly wish to destory this place,"

"It's fine," Naruto's voice rang out, "I have plenty of time and besides if you help me there's no doubt that it will go perfectly,"

"help you hmm, that does sound very appealing, i'm assuming that I'll get something out of this partnership,"

"of course, I wouldn't have it anyother way,"

-----Authors Note----

Well I starting a new story that's not a oneshot *dances* darn it seems like the only naruto stories i can right are Dark Naruto ones, but their so much fun to write, I like to think of Dark Naruto fics as more realistic than cannon because Ninja's in general can't be so stupid really, and it just irriatates the hell out of me, i'll probably make this rated m for later gore, and sexual situtations. Not sure about the pairing though. Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes.

Please review.


	2. The Fabrication of an intercession

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form because if i did Naruto would have killed off half of konoha

*******

Recap

"You want to make them pay huh, that'll be no easy task, it'll take years to plan, and you'll have to become must stronger if you truly wish to destroy this place,"

"It's fine," Naruto's voice rang out, "I have plenty of time and besides if you help me there's no doubt that it will go perfectly,"

"help you hmm, that does sound very appealing, i'm assuming that I'll get something out of this partnership,"

"of course, I wouldn't have it any other way,"

*****

"So what do you want from the partnership you can have anything thing you want short of me releasing you of course," Naruto smirked as he stared into the black abyss of the Kyuubi's cage

"Of course it's to be expected, since i cannot be freed i have only one request...to have a body of the outside world in which to reside in, I wish to feel the sun on my skin and the wind blowing my hair," the Kyuubi responded it's red eyes casting an eerie glow in the darkness of it's abode

"I see..well it's a pretty reasonable request so i will grant it however you will have to help me with obtaining the information to do this, it would be much easier to transfer you to a body that is already living than creating one...I assume their certain characteristics that you'll want in this body hair color, sex, age etc.?

"Of course I would like my body to be female of course, long hair if you can around early twenties and we can discuss the three measurements at an later date," Kyubbi responded with a slight chuckle at the end

"So your a female I presume, that's quite unexpected all of the stories that people say about you portray you as a force of nature with a very male appearance,"

"Well it's just like people to assume just because somethings powerful it's got to be male, humans can be so sexist," as Kyuubi responded the sewer seemed to warp slightly and fade

"Whats going on?"

"Your waking up,don't forget your promise Naruto I'm holding you to it,"

"I would never dream of it Kyuubi-san,"

"Oh and Naruto, call me Chizuru,"Kyuubi's voice began to grow softer as her image began to fade to white

"Of course Chizuru-Chan ," The moment that Naruto uttered that last word he felt a heaviness return to his body and he heard a murmur of voices around him, he opened his eyes which he instantly regretted as they were assaulted by the bright light of the morning sun that came through his un-curtained window he quickly shut them closed.

"How are you doing Naruto-kun," a voice that Naruto recognized as the third hokage rang out near his left, on the inside Naruto frowned he really didn't want to deal with the hokage right now sure he gave him money to live and checked on him occasionally, but he couldn't help but dislike him, because he felt that the hokage could do much better to protect him from the beatings and the over all hell he was put through. So he tried to fake slumber hoping that they assumed he just twitched in his sleep or was merely half awake.

"I think he fell back asleep Hokage-Sama," another voice rang out higher pitched which signified that the speaker was female. Naruto smirked on the inside as he heard the group of people leave his room to let him "rest". When Naruto was sure that they were gone he kicked off the thin blanket and made his way to the small cracked mirror opposite his twin bed. Dark blue eyes reflected back at the seeker, it seemed after his encounter with Chizuru his eyes would not return to the lighter cerulean blue that they once were, though it didn't matter to him his appearance meant nothing at this part of time.

That's when he noticed his hair, to Naruto's knowledge his hair had always been an obnoxious bright yellow that spiked out at every angle, as mentioned before he never really cared what he looked like but his hair often irritated him. The brightness and unmistakeable shape of it had always made it much easier to pick him out of a crowd or street which never bode well for him. He also felt that it couldn't possibly ever help him in a career of being a shinobi where the ability to blend in with your surroundings could be the difference between a completed mission and your body being carted back to konoha.

Now his hair was much darker making his hair more a tan blond than bright lemon also his hair had seem to grow longer to the point where it lost it's spikiness it went down to nape of his neck while his bangs grew and covered his eyes but could easily be pushed to the side. Naruto let out a sigh and began to concentrate till a voice resonated in his head.

"Yes Naruto is their something wrong?"

"I'm assuming you had something to do with this Chizuru-Chan?" Naruto trailed off as he raised an eyebrow in a sarcastic fashion, he felt a sense of pride radiating off of Chizuru probably because he had not referred to her as Kyuubi and she was most likely pleased that he had noticed her 'tweaks'

"Of course I can't have you dying on me just because your a buttercup amoung grass in a sense, besides while you were talking to me I could feel a sense of unhappiness with your appearance so I changed it but not to the point that the shinobi would become alarmed,"

"Ah, well thank you very much Chizuru-Chan I greatly appreciate it, am I being presumptuous in the thought that you will continue to tweak my characteristics?"Naruto paused a look of confundment coming upon his face as he listened to what he had just said

"Of course not, and to answer your next question I also increased your brain function by boosting up the production and life span of your brain cells which is why you speak with much more refinement," Chizuru responded with a somewhat smug tone

"Ahh I see well thank you again Chizuru-Chan it seems that your going all out on your end, it's something that i greatly appreciate," Naruto replied with a polite smile

"Of course even if you look the part of a ninja id doesn't matter if you cannot analyze a situation like one, and besides I want you to collect me the best possible body of course," Chizuru swelled with pride

"Ah yes, to that matter you know or know of the knowledge and items needed for the project do you not?"

"Yes I do there are a few scrolls about the subject i believe in this village's library thought you will most likely have to steal them with the way that you are regarded here,"

"I see well then the scrolls will have to wait then I must get stronger so that I may attain them without triggering any suspicion among the civilian and shinboi population, I really don't need ANBU watching my every move with what we are planning so I suggest that you create a training regiment for myself so that i gain the skills necessary,"

"Ahh yes you took the words right out of my mouth, we shall start training tomorrow, for now you must sleep some more your physical changes have drained your chakra and mine greatly," Chizuru seem to rather say the last part to her self as again like last time the sewer began to fade and twist out of sight bringing Naruto back as he was greeted by his new appearance in the mirror. He stiffened when he heard the shuffling of feet become louder as they neared his door. He quickly made his way to his bed and covered himself with the blanket and again feigned sleep.

"It seems that we just imagined the noise Hokage-Sama, Naruto-san is still sleepin though i cannot blame him for him to go through such an ordeal," The Female voice spoke but Naruto frowned '_Ordeal_?' 'They talk like this has never happened before this isn't an _Ordeal_ this is routine you bitch, can't blame _me?_like i choose to be the scapegoat of this pathetic excuse of a village, do you think i enjoy being beaten every fucking day verbally assaulted and sometimes even left to die, and to even pour more salt on my wounds you bastards don't even let me defend myself 'Just ignore them Naruto' 'Stay strong Naruto' "they don't understand you Naruto' blah blah dammit I'm tired of you all sugar coating it letting them get away with it, to me your no better than them, Naruto thought clenching his jaw and balling his hands tightly. Then he heard a low squeak as the shinobi made their way across the old and most likely rotted Naruto thought to himself wood floors, most likely alerted by the slight movement when Naruto had balled his hands into fists.

"Naruto-kun are you awake," The third hokage began as Naruto felt him stare at him, knowing that he couldn't get away with faking this time he opened his eyes and looked squinty eyed at the occupants as though he had just woken up and he was trying to adjust his eyes to the light.

"Old man?" he slurred out as though he was in a stupor from his sleep, he saw the entire company twitch at his adressment of the Hokage

"Ah yes it's me Naruto-kun, how are you feeling," The third hokage smiled but naruto sensed that their was something behind it most likely about why he lost conciousness

"I feel great Old man, why did something happen," Naruto let out a giant fake grin like he usually did, he noticed as he did that the Hokage seemed to relax as though he was worrying about his reaction.

"Ahh nothing really Naruto you just tripped and fell down a few stairs, nothing serious though," The Hokage quickly covered in a rushed voice, Naruto understood why the Hokage seemed on edge, he obviously was worried that he remembered what happened and such, this made Naruto's dislike for the man triple, the fact that he would lie straight to his face gave him the sense of being insulted and mocked.

"Okay Old man so you were just checking up on me then?" Naruto smiled another stupid grin as his mind quickly began working thinking of different scenarios that could get the group of people to leave soon, I mean making an entire shinobi village come to it's knees takes a lot of work and effort you know.

"Yes Naruto-kun but seeing that you seem to be okay makes me feel mouch better but i should go and let you get some more rest just to make sure of course," The Hokage replied as he made his way to the door

"See you later Old Man," Naruto kept smiling untill he was sure that the whole group had left, before dropping the smile and replacing it with a scornful frown. He threw the thin blanket off of him again as he made his way to the only window in his room, the glass was cracked in many places with smudges of dirt here and there but that did not concern him. He looked out onto the street as he watched the civilian and some shinobi walk by doing everyday errands

"They won't be enjoying them selves quite so much Chizuru-Chan,Naruto removed his eyes from the street as he focused on the horzian as the sun made it's way into the sky," Soon, Chizuru-Chan, soon," with that naruto actually smiled but it was not a joyful smile no it was one of malice and scorn a smile of a demon.

'You have the idoicy to call me a demon, so I'll so you what a real demon is like, I'll show you all'

*****Authors Note

AHA WE FIND OUT THE CONDITIONS *cough* srry bout tht

Well here's the second chapter, I tried my best to make it around twice as longer as the first i hope you enjoy it, also for those who are concerned about naruto's rant when they believe him to be asleep to him it was like they were saying that the beating was an accident a once in a time occurance which made him feel quite insulted. also with Kyuubi's new name theirs no meaning really that i know of it's merely a name of a fox character in an manga that i felt fit her pretty good i mean he can't go around calling her kyuubi and yes i made kyuubi a girl merely because it obviously plays a part in the story

well i hope that you enjoyed it and i really hope that you review T.T i would really appreciate it because when no one reviews i feel like i'm writing to myself (kinda like talking to yourself when no ones around) so again plz review because when you do that it'll infalte my ego which will most likely motivate me to write the chp quicker ( i feel no shame in admiting tht .)

So i hope you enjoyed it


	3. The Genesis of an anew existence

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway if i did..... well ummm it's best you don't know...

Oh and for future reference i shall start bolding Chizuru (Kyuubi's) text

Currently.....On Scars....(soap opera music starts playing)

_"See you later Old Man," Naruto kept smiling until he was sure that the whole group had left, before dropping the smile and replacing it with a scornful frown. He threw the thin blanket off of him again as he made his way to the only window in his room, the glass was cracked in many places with smudges of dirt here and there but that did not concern him. He looked out onto the street as he watched the civilian and some shinobi walk by doing everyday errands_

_"They won't be enjoying them selves quite so much Chizuru-Chan, Naruto removed his eyes from the street as he focused on the horizon as the sun made it's way into the sky," Soon, Chizuru-Chan, soon," with that naruto actually smiled but it was not a joyful smile no it was one of malice and scorn a smile of a demon._

_'You have the idoicy to call me a demon, so I'll so you what a real demon is like, I'll show you all'_

Scars Chapter 3, _The Genesis of an anew existence_

Konoha is considered an Shinobi Village of high importance among the nations, though not very hidden it's vast walls and towns provide an area from which some of the greatest shinobi have been birthed from, bringing great knowledge, power, and respect to this so called great village. The Village of Konoha is the home to many of great clans that hold talents so say, that bring a sense of fame.

The Noble Hyuuga clan with their all seeing pale eyes, their rigged structure of an family, and fatal Jyuuken. Though they are not perfect with their eyes and fighting style there is an immense arrogance that comes also it is seen in almost all of the Main family, easily seen through their treatment of the branch family thouse whose eyes are not as "pure" as theirs, through their regardment of those who they believe to be beneath them. It is also seen within their immediate families the high expectations they hold for their children and the cruel actions for those who do not meet those expectations, in all they are a prideful clan.

The Genius Uchiha clan renown for their sharinguan, which gives them the ability to copy any jutsu, fighting style, and to predict to a point an opponents next move. Though like the Hyuuga they have an great arrogance though they are not as quick to mask it as the cool headed Hyuuga. They are considered the protectors of Konoha as they govern the police force through the city, they also have high expectations for those of their clan, whether it be unlocking their sharinguan at a certain age where as the Hyuuga are born with it, or perfecting certain techniques within a certain period of time. They are feared on the battle field not only for their great skill but with the fear that you will loose their technique to them unless it is an bloodlimit, which causes a many shinobi to die. It is because of this that the Uchiha expect to get what they want because their clan in their mind is the greatest of them all of the many clans of konoha. If the the Hyuuga are the epitome of Pride, than the Uchiha are the epitome of Arrogance, as among the civilian population they are considered royalty to a point.

Those two are not the only clans but merely the most famous among the shinobi nations, konoha is the home to many different clans that specialize in different things whether it be mind walking, animal familiars, shadow control, or body enlargement, they are all regarded with respect from the civilians that they protect and serve. To many this place would seem like a paradise to those from other villages the civilians do not fear their government, the shinobi have a high standord that runs through all of the ranks, a kind Hokage and an over all sense of friendliness that is seen everywhere in the village. Yet if you were to grow up in this proud village, you would know a very dirty secret about this village making in a sense the whole picture of konoha that many see an illusion to what really happens there. If you were to know this secret the civilians and some of the shinobi that appear to be kind and welcoming would become cruel and murderess in your eyes, making you want to shy away from them. What is this secret? why about the young container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune of course though not seen as the container but the demon itself, the young boy is put through terrible hardships daily and if forced to see things that no child should ever have to witness.

But this is not from the view of some insignificant person that lives in konoha, no it is the view of the child that many curse at, beat daily, and over all despise with all their being. This shows what happens when a child cannot take anymore, it is a story of a child with scars, and this child will play a very signifigant part in the destruction of the shameful konoha.

This very child sat on a large rock that sat in the middle of a small alcove of apples trees that were bent and beaten with time. To any one who would walk by it would seem that the child seemed deep in thought, in reality he was holding a conversation with the very reason the villagers hated him. Naruto found himself in the familiar humidity of the water logged sewer and in front of the large cage bars that held his partner.

"Chizuru-chan, I believe that we should start my training regement today, because i believe that the instructors at the acadamy that i will be soon attending shall most likely attempt to stunt my growth," Naruto said with an seemingly uninterested tone as he raised his head to look at Chizuru to await her response.

"**Of course Naruto-kun, i believe that we should start of easy and work your way up to the higher powered techniques, we shall start with chakra control and a weighted physical training**," chizuru replied smiling at the end as she watched her young container.

"Chizuru-chan, before i go there is something that i want to ask you,"

"**Ask away**,"

"Since this is basically my mind couldn't i change the scenery, something that is much more to your liking?"

"**Ah yes you could, i haven't seen a forest in quite awhile so that would be very much appreciated**,"

Time Skip 6 months

Today would be the first day of Naruto's academy days, or the beginning of unfair teachers and cruel students was Naruto's perspective on it. Many Families were there sending off their children with hugs and kisses, Naruto payed no mind to them shinobi matters cannot be dealt with mere hugs and kisses. There seemed to be many clan children in his class he noticed as the children made their way into the school. He brought up the rear of the group not wanting to be in close proximity with any of them, he felt the elder generations stares and heard their whisperings but he payed them no mind. Their opinions mattered nothing to him, merely made their death sooner. It seemed that the animosity that the adults of the village showed naruto had passed onto his generation as he made his way to sit down no one seem to want to be near him, so he made his way to the back of the class and sat by himself.

He waited patiently for the teacher to make his way into the room, as his classmates chattered loudly with each other their teacher finally came in and he smacked an ruler across the blackboard, which caught everyones attention.

"Hello class I'm Iruka and i shall be your teacher till you graduate, before we start to learn anything i would like to get to know each and one of you so when i call on you state your name, and anything you'd like to say about your character,"The entire class stayed silent as his eyes traveled around the room to pick the first, he decided to do it in the order they were siting, "You in the first desk you start,"

"Hai, my name is Kouta Hiroshima, I enjoy playing with my friends, teaching my dog new tricks and i hope to be a shinobi like my father," the first boy sat up and recieted, this went on for a bit as each person stood up

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I hate ino-pig, bakas, and i hope to marry sasuke-kun," a Pink haired girl recited blushing at the end and stealing a glance at her crush who remained stoic, then she was followed by some of the clan kids and sasuke.

"All right then it seems that everyone has introduced themselves so lets be-," Iruka was cut off by Sakura raising her hand ,"Yes Sakura?"

"Iruka-sensei, he hasn't introduced himself," Sakura replied while pointing to where Naruto sat

"Ahh my apologies, well then introduce your self then,"The entire class turned around as they waited for the blond boy to say something he regarded them all with cool eyes

"Is it necessary to, I'm quite sure that you have a list of all the students?" The students started a flurry of whispering at his answer until Iruka quited them down

I see it as a way for students to get acquainted with one another," Iruka glanced down at an sheet ," Naruto Uzamaki,"

"I decline," again the students started talking again at the blatant disrespect that he was showing, something that angered sakura

"Oi Naruto-Baka you shouldn't take to Iruka-sensei like that," she yelled as a tick appeared on her wide forehead, at that naruto's eyes narrowed and gave of an aura of annoyance

"Haruno-san," Naruto's cool voice sliced through the chatter ," first I am not stupid in any shape or form and second I don't recall every giving you permission to refer to me in such a familiar manner," Sakura grew red with embarrassment as her classmates laughed at her expense making her even angrier

"Only a baka would want to be familiar with you," Sakura yelled back still embarrassed

"It seems that your a baka then since you just referred to me in a familiar manner," Naruto shot back a smirk sliding onto his face, Sakura looked as though she wanted to say something else but was stopped by Iruka

"Now children there's no reason to argue, Uzamaki-san is probably just shy so let's just let him be for now," The rest of the day continued on without an hitch as Iruka started on the History of the founding of Konoha, nothing really important to becoming an shinboi but it was required. Iruka kept glancing toward the boy, he was worried about his actions and decided that he would talk to him after class. He watched as the students filed out and went to call out to Naruto but noticed that he was no longer there.

Naruto made his way down the busy street of Konoha as he held an conversation with Chizuru over today's events and what he thought about them. It seemed that Naruto could converse with her easier now with out having to completely zone out. In his mind Chizuru sat upon an fallen log her legs swinging like a child for she was in her human form. Her nine tails could be seen behind her twisting around in complex patterns. Naruto sat on the same log farther down near the roots.

"**Thank you Naruto-kun it is quite beautiful here**," Chizuru giggled before gracefully leaping to the ground, "**Shall we start your training for the day**?"

"Of course, lets begin," Naruto had come far the 6 months since he had started training with Chizuru he had already perfected his chakra control and had increased the weights that he used for his physical training. He was somewhat excited for today Chizuru was going to show him some jutsu since she deemed him ready to use them, Naruto leapt to the ground beside Chizuru as they made their way to the clearing ahead where they always practiced. Naruto felt much more relaxed around Chizuru mainly because he felt safe with her. He knew that she would never intentionally hurt him, and the only time that he really smiled was around her. There seemed to a warmth in his chest when ever he was around her, something he mused that he would have to delve into deeper another time as chizuru began to show the handsigns needed for the jutsu. Chizuru was someone he could definitely share his dreams with.

Authors Note:-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

haha another chapter I really surprised my self with this, i'm not quite sure my self why i put the clan thing in the beginning it just seemed to fit but anyway

Sakura got burnnnnneeeeddddd, which was a main motivater to type up the chap, and i noticed that some more people added this to their story alerts which made me happy, no reviews though -.- i would like to know what you think about it and if you think there's anyway that i could improve it....anything at all

but yeah, my my Naruto seems get kind of mushy at the end, but i couldn't help myself it just came out

sorry if i seemed to rush it i just really didn't want to introduce every single kid, that would be terrible

so plz review, and i'll try to type up the next chp

Stay Tuned for the next episode of _Scars_ (soap opera closing)


	4. An apprehensive prevarication

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto in any shape or form, if i did sasuke would wear a sailor suit uniform

Um before i start the chapter i like to say something that came up after i posted the last chapter. I know people usually do this at the end of a chapter but i just need to write it now.

**The Ninth Layer**: I appreciate you commenting on my story but there was no reason for you to be so disrespectful with your opinion, which you do have a right to. I understand if you did not enjoy reading my story, but I never forced it on to you in any way and I find it extremely insulting for you actually tell me to delete this story. But as you have your right to an opinion, I have the right to wright what i wish to, this will be the only time that I hope that i have to respond to you, and/or that type of review. Though I bare you no ill wishes. Thank you

**Tristan76:**I would to thank you very much for commenting, it was very refreshing. I always want to put out more chapters but usually get sidetracked trying to do more than one thing at an time, I also agreed with your view on Naruto's feelings, I couldn't of explained it better myself, I'm quite glad that you enjoy my story and i hope that i don't fail your expectations in the following chapters, Thank you

Ahh well now that's out of the way I can start the story

"Normal speach"

"_summon speach or flash back"_

**_"Chizuru(kyuubi) speaking"_**

Currently on.......Scars (music cue)

_"Of course, lets begin," Naruto had come far the 6 months since he had started training with Chizuru he had already perfected his chakra control and had increased the weights that he used for his physical training. He was somewhat excited for today Chizuru was going to show him some jutsu since she deemed him ready to use them, Naruto leapt to the ground beside Chizuru as they made their way to the clearing ahead where they always practiced. Naruto felt much more relaxed around Chizuru mainly because he felt safe with her. He knew that she would never intentionally hurt him, and the only time that he really smiled was around her. There seemed to a warmth in his chest when ever he was around her, something he mused that he would have to delve into deeper another time as chizuru began to show the handsigns needed for the jutsu. Chizuru was someone he could definitely share his dreams with._

Scars Chapter _4 An Apprehensive prevarication_

If one were to walk up to a citizen of konoha and ask, what was the most important building they would answer the Hokage's tower one of the tallest buildings in the entire village. True to it's name the Hokage's tower was where the Hokage would spend his entire day, whether it be briefing teams for missions or talking strategy with the council the hokage was always there,always ready to help or at least try to. This was were at this very moment that the Third Hokage was, as he regarded the view of his village, though unlike other days he was troubled. He had an feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong, he didn't know why but he had had it the entire day and was feeling relieved that the day was starting to end, he was about to start going over some paperwork, when he heard a knock on the door. Quickly shuffling his papers into a pile, he sat up and straightened his clothes.

"Come in," The door swung open revealing the visitor to be Naruto, most likely to tell him about his first day at the academy which, the Hokage also wanted talk about because he had gotten a report from a teacher at the academy regarding Naruto's attitude towards the class and the teacher. Which had the Hokage worried he had never seen Naruto act in such a way and wondered if it had anything to do with that one incident 6 months ago.

"Hey old man what's up?"Naruto practically bounced into the room with a large smile on his face. Sarutobi felt himself relax with that, it seemed that there was nothing to worry about. Naruto instantly recognized his expression which instantly raised his guard. Perhaps he shouldn't of reacted the way he did in the acadamey perhaps it was too soon.

"I heard you had your first day at the acadamey Naruto, how did it go?"

"It went pretty good old man, expect this one girl was kind of mean to me, but Iruka-sensei handled it" Naruto smiled again cursing that stupid girl, really why did she have to go and open her big fat mouth.

"Ahhh that's good Naruto, I'm glad that your having a good time at the Acadamey did you make any new friends?"

"Well not yet, but just wait old man I'm defintaly going to become the most popular one there" Naruto exclaimed as he struck a pose, which caused the Hokage to laugh.

"Well i'm glad Naruto it seems that your really-" but Naruto soon found his attention on something located outside the Hokage's window. A large black bird, a crow by the looks of it had perched there. Most people would over look this but the bird was watching them, which led Naruto to believe that greater intelligance than normal signifying that it was no ordinary crow. It's appearance seem to back up that conclusion because it seemed a bit larger than normal crows, it's black feathers giving off a healthy sheen and it's eyes. They were a bright crimson which stood out greatly with the black, which was uncommon. It seem to notice that Naruto was watching it so it started flapping it's wings and took flight. Intrigued Naruto followed it's flight into a tree not to far away from the tower, wanting to find more about it he needed to end this meeting soon.

"I'd love to chat old man but i've got to go, Iruka-sensei says that if i don't study i'll have to clean the black boards for an entire week," He sent another smile the Hokage's way, and of course he got one in return

"I under stand Naruto, you certainly can't become Hokage if you don't study hard enough, well run along,"

"Bye old man," Naruto ran out of the office, he ran untill he had passed the secretary where he began to slow down to a walk. Before he was simply going to fool the Hokage, then head home and train so more but that crow had caught his attention, sure crows were intelligant birds but that one seemed far too intelligant to be a common crow. It had to be a summon of some kind, which was why he made his way to the tree where it was located to but came across something that he had not expected. It seemed that when the crow had gotten caught in a piece of old netting that had blown into the tree, the crow couldn't seem to get out of it either as it struggle to rid itself of the netting. Naruto let out a sigh as he began to make his way up the tree until he came upon the branch where the crow was, testing the branch first to make sure it would hold his weight, he slowly inched his way towards the flailing bird. It looked as though the bird was trying to fly away because of naruto but could not. Naruto reached out being careful of talons in an attempt to remove the netting from the bird.

"You need to calm down Karasu-san(1), or I won't be able to help you," As Naruto expected the crow stopped flailing around, which gave Naruto the chance to remove the netting from the bird. When the crow was finally free it ruffled it's feathers in an attempt to right it's self. It sent Naruto a curious look as it hopped closer to him.

"_Excuse me, but why did you help me_," The crow called out tilting its head, it seemed suprised not only did this young human help him, he also did not freak out when he had spoken to him

"Because Karasu-san you seemed to be in distress, a distress you could not get yourself out of," Naruto responded looking cooly at the bird. It seemed that his thesis was correct, and he had been right to follow the bird

"_Still most children would throw stones at me rather than help me, for many people dislike my kind_,"

"Ahh but Karasu-san, I respect your kind very much, for you are hated for no reason at all but your looks and mere myths, they hate you because they fear you, because you are different,"

"_You speak as though you know it ningen-san(2),"_

"The people of this place treat me in a similar manner, they hate me because they fear me, because I resemble something that has hurt them,"

"_I see, then I shall be courtious enough to thank you ningen-san and if may be inclined to inquire about your name_"

"Of course my name is Uzamaki Naruto Karasu-san,"

"_It was an honor to meet you Uzamaki-san, and please call me Kori_,"

"It is my honor as well,Kori-san"

"_I shall be going now, it seems we were fated to meet, and meet again we shall,well unitl then farewell Uzamaki-san_," Kori then took flight within the cover of the trees of to someplace unknown to Naruto. He felt a slight tug in the back of his mind as Chizuru started up their mental link.

"**That was quite unexpected Naruto-kun, helping out someone you don't know**,"

"Well Kori-san was no ordinary crow, Chizuru-chan perhaps this meeting will play into our hand eventually,"

"**perhaps, I just never expected you to respect anyone Naruto-kun**,"

"Well it's not merely their character that i respect Chizuru-chan there are some intresting facts about them as well,"

"**ahhh, really like what**,"

"A group of crows, is refered to as a murder," Naruto's mouth grew into a cruel smirk

Authors Note-_-_-_-_-

(1) Crow ( fixed it)

(2) Human

a fateful meeting, though the title has nothing to do with it lol anyway

I was going to make this longer but i just had to end it with Chizuru and Naruto's conversation great isn't it

This may lead to naruto having an summons but i;'m not sure yet but i don't want naruto to have the cliche summon of foxes too over done

Kori the crow, i realize that kinda sounds weird but it's better than naming hin kuro(black)

thanks for the reviews i recieved i really appreciated it

well until the next chapter bie bie


	5. An Instrumental Collusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form, if i did plushies would be a ninja weapon of mass destruction

Ahhhhwell on with the story. I'm really to lazy to explain bolding so just go to the last chapter plz -.-;

Scars Chapter 5 "An Instrumental Collusion"

-----------

A large forest stood tall and forbidding, near the edge of an abandoned training ground. The trees gave off an ominous feeling as they were shrouded in darkness and the fear of the unknown. A black crow made it's way towards the forest blending in with the lack of light. He swerved around trees and rocks as he made his way to the center of the forest. The calls of a large number of crows could be heard as the lone crow made it's way into their ranks, towards their master. It flapped it wings as he descended to the ground, landing in front of a grand throne. The throne itself was upon an platform covered in black silk. It was made of a metal that was so tarnished that it appeared black. The top of the throne had thin tentacles that curled around a large red stone, that if one were to look closely at it showed flashes of different places and time. The small crow bowed it's head as it's mistress made her way to her throne. She had long black hair that brushed the ground as she walked, and deep red eyes framed by soft black eyelashes. Her bangs framed her face as they curved around it's plains then stopping 5inches from the rest of her hair. Her dress was a dark black with a golden trim. She wore these colors in a one shouldered Greecen style dress, that seem to flow like water around her form, the hem of it dragging a bit on the ground. The chatter of the crows grew silent as she sat upon her throne.

"**Akane-sama(1), I have returned from the village Konoha as I have completed my mission**," The crow's voice rang out

"Very well Kori-san continue on,"

"**The village itself is in good condition, though the inhabitants seem to posses an some what arrogant pride that their village shall never fall, which may play into our hand**,"

"Ah it seems that we were correct in that judgement, this very well may tip the scale in our favor, you did well Kori-san,"Akane praised

"**Arigatou(2) Akane-sama, but there something interesting I came across when I was about to return**,"

"Oh," Akane raised an eyebrow, "I assume it's something that may help us in our battle?"

"**of course Akane-sama, I was watching the Hokage as you had ordered me and was just finishing up my patrol when a young boy about 6 or 7 walked into the room, it appeared that he had close relations with the Hokage so i continued to listen. But it seemed that the boy noticed my presence, and I expected him to report it to the hokage but he did not, he merely continued to study me as the hokage was discussing something with him.**

**It seemed as though he suspected that i was no normal crow so i quickly left or at least attempted to." Kori paused as to collect his thoughts,"But as i made my way towards an tree I found my caught in some netting that had been placed there in order to catch some type of flying animal, I was far to caught in the net to escape, and the more that I struggled the more that I believed that I would not be able to make my way back to you.**

**But when all hope seemed to be lost, a young boy made his way up into the tree as to help me, though at the time i did not know this so i merely struggled more, then his voice reached me he told me to calm myself and he refered to me in such a respectful manner I was extremely shocked.**

**He soon freed me and when I enquired to why he had helped me he replied that he respected our kind, as we are regarded with mistrust and hate as he was. So I immediately thanked him and gave him my name and he also gave me his. It wasn't until I had flown away that I realized that he was the same boy that had been studying me in the Hokage's office**,"

Kori kept his head bowed to the ground as he awaited his mistress's response. Akane seem to be pondering what she had just been told, this boy that had helped one of her underlings, her kin seemed quite interesting, perhaps even helpful to her cause.

"His name," Akane asked looking down at Kori

"**What, mistress**," Kori responded not catching what she said

"The boy what was his name," Akane asked again frowning slightly

"**ahh Uzumaki, Naruto mistress**,"

"hmmm, Kori I would like to meet this Uzumaki Naruto," A flutter of conversation started among the gathered crows, as Akane hadn't left her forest in many a years

"**Of course mistress, though it seems that uzumaki-sans prediction was indeed correct,"**

"His prediction?," Akane asked intrigued

"**Before I left, uzumaki-san believed that we would meet again in the near future**,"

"How interesting," Akane mused ,"Well then I will leave it up to you Kori to locate him so I shall be able to visit him,"

"**Of course mistress**," Kori responded as he again lifted off of the ground and made his way out of the forest,"

-------------

Time skip 3 days

---------------

"103"

"104"

"105"

Naruto called out as he continued to hit the training post, the frown on his face grew larger and larger as he hit the post. Today had been quite an annoying day, it seemed that Haruno-san couldn't seem to keep her rather large forehead out of his business. She always seemed to have something nasty to say to the young blond, when ever he was called on for an answer, which he of course gave right back to her which was something he could deal with till he had done something inexcusable in her eyes. He hadn't bowed to 'Great' Sasuke, it's not that he hated the boy for say, they haven't talked at all and the most was a quick glance as one came in but some how this 'lack' of worship on Naruto's part seem to be the most terrible thing you could do in Sakura's presence short of insulting him. So she screamed even louder at him today, which didn't seem possible though, but Naruto just brushed her off like always and merely retorted 'that if sasuke was so insulted he should tell me himself' that left Sakura speechless, which in Naruto's mind was an great improvement and Chizuru-chan agreed also.

They were unneededat least to his plans, and if he could do so with out arousing suspicionhe would of slaughtered them all, the weak little beings that they were. Though when Naruto was about to go into detail about how they should be destroyed he felt a familiar presence making it's way towards him. He turned around to see a black crow. Kori landed right in front of Naruto and gave a quick bow as he greeted the one who had helped him.

"**Uzumaki-san, it is good to see you again for I have been searching for you**,"

"Ahh Kori-san, why were you looking for me?" Naruto seemed to be somewhat suspicious

"**After you kindly freed my Uzumaki-san, I returned back to my kin and told my mistress of your deed, and my mistress is extremly grateful for what you did and would like to personaly thank you**,"

"How noble of her," Naruto dryly noted

"**So mistress asked me to find you so she could meet you in person**,"

"I expect she wants me to come to her domain?"

"**Not at all Uzuamki-san, my mistress will come to you in a sign of respect, she shall be here shortly**,"

"I see, well that is quite interesting Kori-san," Then in no time at all it seemed that the winds had picked up as a figure slowly decended from the sky, landing lightly onto the ground, reveling themself as Akane.

"I pressume that you are Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes, and you must be Kori's mistress?"

"Yes I am Akane, Master of all crows,"

"Ahh it seems that you are very aptly named," Naruto smiled

"Thank you, Naruto-kun though lets skip the formalaties and get right down to business shall we,"

"Of course,"

"I would like you to help me in my cause Naruto-kun, this village has done us both harm and I wish you to help me fix that,"

"That is an interesting offer, but how do I know that you merely won't double cross me and attempt to kill me?," Naruto asked with a light tone locking his blue eyes with her red ones

"Of course, I am glad that you brought that up so I shall give you something close to my heart as collateral," Akane said as a black orb appeared in front of her

"I see, and what shall I be receiving?"

"My daughter," The black orb then began to fluctuate as it began to take the form of a person, there was a flash and then their stood a young girl around his age. She had long black hair like her mother, her bangs also framed her face though they weren't as long as her mothers, but unlike her mother she had clear purple eyes that reminded Naruto of amethyst. Kori gasped and let out a "hime" before he was silenced by Akane.

"That is quite a collateral I must say, she shall be staying with me then?"

"Of course, I only ask that you keep her by your side as much as you can," Naruto fixed his attention on the girl, she seemed suitable in his eyes

"What is your name Hime?" The young girl looked surprised at the formality but quickly masked it

"Miyako(3), Naruto-sama,"

"Such a fitting name for a beautiful princess," Naruto smiled as he observed Miyako flushing a pale red

"I am glad that she is suited to you Naruto-kun, I shall take my leave for now," Akane then disappeared into a flash of black light, as Kori flew of into the distance

"Miyako, shall we be going then for by the sound of it you shall be staying with me,"

"Of course Naruto-sama," Miyako quickly made her way to Naruto's side as they walked to his apartment.

"Naruto-sama if I may be so bold to ask m-may I hold your hand?" Miyako face was painted a bright pink as she started at the ground

"Not at all Miyako," Naruto slid his hand into hers and watched with satifaction as she turned from pink to red

"**Naruto...**" Chizuru-chan growled

"Don't worry Chizuru-chan I haven't dropped my guard at all, this will be very beneficial on our part no?"

"**Yes Naruto, but she was a little too willing to give her daughter up it's quite suspicous**,"

"Of course it was but for now we shall have to watch as it all plays out,"

"**I just don't like her**," Chizuru huffed

--------------

In some secluded forest

----------------

"**Akane-sama I just can't see the reason you would put the well being of Miyako-Hime in the hands of a child no older than her**,"

"Kori-san when you were around that boy didn't you feel an powerful aura?"

"**Powerful aura**?"

"I haven't felt one like that in quite a while Kori-san, no doubt that boy will be very powerful and as for Miyako, if she is in his care no doubt when we intiate our plan she will hold a place in his heart, which will give us the upper hand,"

------------

Naruto's apartment

----------

Naruto was about to fall asleep in his bed when he noticed Miyako standing at the edge fiddling with the edge of her dress

"Is there something wrong with the futon that I layed out for you,"

"no Naruto-sama, I was just wondering i-if I could s-s-leep with you," It was quite amusing to Naruto to watch Miyako get flustered ,"since I'll be in your care,"

It seemed that winning complete loyalty in this girl wouldn't be hard at all, well that surely saved him some time.

"It's alright come on," Naruto moved over to the one side at patted the spot next to him, He could hear Chizuru-chan muttering something under her breath. Miyako quickly made her way next to Naruto and under the covers as she snuggled against his side. In no time he could hear the rhythmic breathing of her sleep, looking her over quickly.

"Your really making it too easy Miyako," Naruto smirked before he too closed his eyes

Authors Note:

(1) deep red

(2) thank you

(3) beautiful night child

So now you know what naruto was talking about when he was referring to their names, my what a twist hahahah

Naruto isn't going soft he's merely thinking ahead , I'm pretty sure I spelled it out though so wht eves But I personaly think Miyako's really cute ^.^

Took me forever on this chapter, cause I kept rewriting it, but I hoped that you enjoyed it, cause I giggled a bit when I wrote it sooo........

plz review

I guess untill next time . Ja ne


	6. A Caustic Fracas

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if i did Naruto would be the ultimate ninja pimp

I do own Miyako though and Akane, and Kori.....

Sorry If u thought this was a new chp or something just fixing some mistakes

I have a poll on what to do with Sasuke so go Vote!!!!(on my profile) if it doesn't work just tell me in an review

**Basium1:**I'm glad that you like my fanfiction ^.^ and thanks. As for pairings Nothing is definite yet but I am leaning towards a certain person or *cough* people, but I wouldn't expect Naruto to be sexing up anyone just yet (be patient it'll come ^.^, but when the pairing is decided it'll most likely start out one-sided and progress from there, since I'll be trying my best to stay true to the character of Naruto in this story. But thanks again for reviewing and I hope that you continue to enjoy my story.

Currently.....On Scars....(soap opera music starts playing)

_Naruto was about to fall asleep in his bed when he noticed Miyako standing at the edge fiddling with the edge of her dress_

_"Is there something wrong with the futon that I layed out for you,"_

_"no Naruto-sama, I was just wondering i-if I could s-s-leep with you," It was quite amusing to Naruto to watch Miyako get flustered ,"since I'll be in your care,"_

_It seemed that winning complete loyalty in this girl wouldn't be hard at all, well that surely saved him some time._

_"It's alright come on," Naruto moved over to the one side at patted the spot next to him, He could hear Chizuru-chan muttering something under her breath. Miyako quickly made her way next to Naruto and under the covers as she snuggled against his side. In no time he could hear the rhythmic breathing of her sleep, looking her over quickly._

_"Your really making it too easy Miyako," Naruto smirked before he too closed his eyes_

Scars Chapter 6, _A Caustic Fracas_(love that word!!) ahh gomen .;

Miyako, by her subjects was always considered a cool, and level headed young girl. Respectful, intelligent, had an unbeatable poker face, and known for dealing with those who had angered her with an cold calculating fury. Which was why that Miyako couldn't understand why she felt so frazzled around Naruto-sama. She had never in her life ever stuttered or blushed, but that's all she seemed able to accomplish in his presence. She understood that her Master was quite attractive, his blond hair and blue eyes made quite a combo, she felt her heart skip when she thought of it. From her observations he also seemed quite intelligent which coupled with his looks made her face heat up. Then there was what she sensed about him, an ambition something she hoped she could aide him in. She felt, no knew that her Master would become someone of great importance in the world, she merely hoped that she would be able stand by him as he created a new glorious world of his choosing. Those hopes were what she dreamed about as she laid next to her master.

The morning light shone in through the window bright and annoying, as it made it's destination to the sleeping children. This light though innocent in appearance evilly woke the young girl with it's rays. Said girl scrunched her eyes in attempt to rescue her retinas, as she attempted to adjust her eyes to the light. Once the bright light finished it's morning assualt on Miyako, her eyes fluttered open and what she saw made her wide eyed. It wasn't the fact that she was sleeping next to Naruto that surprised her it was that in her sleep she wrapped her arms around his torso in an attempt to get closer to his warmth and in this process had tangled her legs in his. Again Miyako felt her face grow hot as debated what to do, she could attempt to detangle herself from him though with the chance of waking Naruto, something that she wanted to refrain from. Her second option was to close her eyes and play the whole thing aloof and merely wait for Naruto to wake up first and deal with the situation. Though Miyako didn't get a chance to decide which option to choose because at the moment Naruto decided to wake up.

Naruto blinked a couple times as his eyes adjusted to the light and an attempt rid himself of grogginess, his eyes seem to shift around the room taking everything in as though checking to make sure that everything was the same before he brought his attention to Miyako his eyes narrowing in confusion from his sleepy stupor.

"Miyako?"

"Ahh H-Hai Naruto-sama," Miyako closed her eyes waiting for the rebuttal from her master for being far to clingy

"Miyako why are you siting there with your eyes closed?"

"Aren't you going to lecture me Naruto-sama?"

"No, it's not like you messed anything up besides it's instinct to move towards warmth," With that Naruto untangled his legs from hers and made his way to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Miyako held both of her hands over her heart as though to calm it's erratic beating as she stared at the place that Naruto had just occupied.

"Arigatou, Naruto-sama,"

-------------------------

Naruto brushed his teeth in a bored manner as he glanced at himself in the small mirror that hung above the cracked porcelainsink. The presence of Miyako seemed as though it may play into his favor considering if the girl had any special abilities that could be useful in his conquest. He held no illusions towards his new found alliance with Akane, he would observe and let things play out besides if she did attempt to cross him he had something to deal with that. His musings were cut short when he felt a familiar tug in the back of his mind.

"**Naruto**...." By the tone of her voice Chizuru seem to be slightly upset, though Naruto knew what it was about he decided to play being stupid in attempt to use it against her.

"What happens to be the problem Chizuru-Chan?" Naruto received an mental image of Chizuru frowning as an tick mark pulsed on her forehead.

"**What's the problem? that baka karasu girl is**," She huffed, as Naruto raised his left eyebrow in a sarcastic fashion.

"I fail so see how she's a problem? she hasn't done anything,"

"**Exactly, she's dead weight she doesn't have any skills that are useful to us**" Naruto had the sudden urge to sweat drop or fall over but he merely shook it off.

"She's only been here for a day, you shouldn't be too harsh Chizuru-chan at least give her a chance to show her worth,"

"**That's rather ironic coming from you Naruto, but seriously can she even kill? our luck and she'll be squeamish around blood or some damn pacifist"**

"Well if that's the case we'll just have to break her of that won't we?" Naruto gave a look that even sent chills down Chizuru's back.

"**Fine**," Naruto felt the pull at the back of his mind disappear as he let out a low chuckle, it was so enthralling screwing with people.

--------------------------

Naruto slipped his shoes on, as he got ready to leave to the academy. Truly going to the academy had to be the worst part of his entire day it was no large secret that no one liked him in the least though he was just as cold to them. The whole system of the academy was extremely flawed no matter where you looked, the curriculum was completely off point in what was needed to follow the path of an Shinobi. History of the shinobi nations didn't seem that helpful when your battling to the death. The overall favoritism showed in the classrooms wasn't very helpful either, the so called geniuses were given extra tutelage and attention than the either children which seemed rather ironic to Naruto if these children were so amazingly advanced it seemed like they wouldn't need all the extra help all of those strings pulled for them, or the favors they received. The whole village and it's inhabitants were so hypocritical it was sickening, and that would ultimately be their downfall. When that time did come Naruto would make sure that he made it so that before their demise they would feel the terrible sting of betrayal. However that day was still far off though Naruto needed to start the preparations as soon as possible. Naruto was pulled from his musings when he sensed a chakra signature behind him he stiffened perhaps anticipating an attack, but turned around to see Miyako,

"Is there something that you need Miyako?" Miyako quickly bowed her head to hide her flushed face as she attempted to gain her wits.

"I am merely seeing you off Naruto-sama and I.."

"Yes"

"I wished to inquire on where you were traveling to?" Miyako bit down on her lip wondering if she had over steped her bounds

"I am attending the Shinobi academy to further my knowledge," As Naruto gave Miyako a smile, her eyes zeroed in on his lunch or rather his lack of one.

"Naruto-sama if I may be so bold to ask,....why do you not have a lunch to take?" Naruto seem to pause before answering with a some what sad calm expression on his face.

"I'm rather a disaster in the kitchen so I just take some chips or something of that sort,"

"I see," Miyako seem to be deep in thought about something as she gave a quick glance to the kitchen

"Well then I better leave then, wouldn't want to be late," Miyako gave a deep bow as Naruto left, before righting her self with a determined look on her face.

-------------------

Miyako made a quick inventory of the kitchen's supplies and to put it bluntly...they sucked. She couldn't understand how Naruto-sama could of possibly lived like this and still be living, the cupboards were bare and covered with a good inch of dust, the fridge was empty save for a milk carton that had expired, the only kind of food that was even edible was the few containers of instant ramen that was strangely stored in the freezer. It seemed as though Miyako would have to visit the grocery store, because she simply wouldn't let her Master live in such conditions. Though as Miyako closed the door to her Master's apartment, she realized something. This village was controlled by a Kage, certainly if he found out about her he would inquire to why she was living with Naruto she also wasn't even a citizen at least for now. Deciding that she would do the shopping later, Miyako made her way towards the large tower in the center of the village. When she reached her destination she came to the conclusion that she would be unable to simply walk in with the security, they would no doubt be suspicious so she quickly devised a plan.

-------------------

The Hokage let out a tired sigh as he regarded the large quantity of paperwork in front of him. Really did he need to review every request, he was a Kage for god's sake he should have someone to do it for him. The Kage was brought out of his musings when wind blew through the open window, as he went to close it something else made it's way in. He quickly inspected said item to find a.....black feather?

------------------

Miyako quickly made her way into the office before the Kage closed the window and quickly seated herself before his desk. He turned around and jumped when he noticed her presence.

"Ahh my opologies I didn't see you there,"

"It is no qualm to me Hokage-sama, there is something I merely wish to request of you," Miyako's amethyst eyes then began to glow as though light was being filtered through them, she made eye contact with the Hokage and watched with satisfaction as his own eyes glazed over.

" I wish to gain citizen ship in your village hokage-sama, you see my family has served the Uzumaki for many a great generation, and it was a great joy to me to find that their is one remaining for staying by Naruto-sama's side is my adjective in my life, as was my ancestors," Miyako lied smoothly as she gazed at the Kage, it was best if she had a back story it made the command much more realistic

"Ahh I see, I assume you'll want to attend the academy then to stay by his side?" The Hokage's voice came out in a monotone as he drew up the papers required for citizenship

"If Naruto-sama wishes me to then I shall,"

"I see well let me know of your decision then, is there anything else that you need?"

"Actually Hokage-sama there is" Miyako gave a sly smile as she regarded the Hokage

--------------------

Naruto sat quietly as he tunned out Iruka, another boring lesson today it seemed and the class had not even started.

"Class I would like you to give a warm welcome to Yamanaka Ino, she's been out with the flu," Naruto shifted his eyes to the door, his interest slightly raised. A young girl came in with pale hair and pupil-less blue eyes though lighter than his.'A Yamanaka huh, and here I thought that their were no usable people in this class, also their something different about her'. Naruto gave a small dark smile, it seemed that the academy wouldn't be as boring as he thought.

-------------------

Ino was for a better word nervous, although she was usually a very outgoing person she felt that being a week out of commission, most of the children would exclude her from their groups. She couldn't count on Sakura who had in a striking blow named them rivals over a boy that Ino didn't even like. She gave a quick scan over the kids in the classroom none of them seem to be quite interested in her presence, most weren't even looking at her, then she stopped. Ino could feel her eyes widen as she locked sight with a pair of blue eyes darker than her own, they belonged to a young blond boy that had three whisker like scars across his cheeks, he was regarding her with mild interest and she felt as though he were measuring up as though he was seeking to see whether she was worth his time or not. She was so mesmerized by this boy that she merely missed what Iruka had said to her.

"Go find a seat were ever you like Yamanaka-san,"

"Ahh Hai," Ino made her way quickly to the back, as the front desks were completely filled she soon found herself standing next to the desk that the blond boy that had enraptured her attention moments ago occupied. She bit down on her lip as she tried to voice her question to the boy.

"Is this seat taken?" Naruto glanced at her direction and gave her an blank look, Ino felt her hopes crash around her and as she was about to find another desk , the boy's voice rang out

"no, it's free," Ino quickly glanced back at the boy but he had his eyes focused forward, she quickly sat down next to the boy and noticed that the entire class was whispering and giving them surprised looks. She heard some snippets of what they were saying 'wow I can't believe it' 'Did uzumaki-san really give her permission' 'I thought that he disliked everyone'. Ino stole a quick glance at the boy seated next to her, he payed no mind to there whisperings and merely watched something at the front of the room. Ino quickly looked away in fear of being caught. She soon found asking herself one question.

Just who is this boy?

------------------------

As the children made their way out of the academy for the day, Naruto was stopped in his tracks there waiting at the gates was Miyako. He quickly made his way over to her and motioned for her to follow as he made his way through town.

"What are you doing here Miyako?"

"I'm merely escorting you home Naruto-sama, and besides there are things I must inform you of,"

"Ahh I see," But before anything could be said an older woman bumped into Naruto causing him to stumble backwards, the woman looked as though she was about to apologize before she recognized who she had bumped into to her eyes narrowed in an hatred filled glare.

"You damn demon watch were your going next time," She apparently didn't like the look on Naruto's face for she gave him a hard slap across it, that caused him to stumble backwards his bangs covering his eyes leaving them in shadow, before stalking off in a angry mood.

"Naruto-sama are you alright?" Miyako quickly inspected his cheek before he pushed her hand away

"It's nothing Miyako let's go," Miyako looked as though she was going to argue but changed her mind and remained silent as she followed after Naruto but not before giving a quick glance the retreating back of that woman, Miyako frowned.

-------------------

Haruhi was a rather simple person she was neither a young woman nor an elderly one, she was average in looks and intelligence. She was also alone, she had lost her husband in the Kyuubi attack and like many of the other citizens deemed it fit to take out the rage of losing her loved one on the young container. She was quite proud of herself today, the slap that she had given the 'demon' felt quite good. She stood at the top of the stairs about to descend when she felt a push at her back, the feeling of weightlessness and then the rough wood of the stairs as she tumbled down. When she reached the bottom she could feel her sight dimming but before it became an dark abyss she the small foot of a person and raven black hair.

------------------

Naruto walked through the town with Miyako accompanying him again, he merely ignored all of the glares and intended to carry on till he heard them muttering something different. ' hey did you hear apparently Haruhi fell down her stairs and died last night' 'ehh no way Haruhi-san was never one to be clumsy' ' who knows she was getting on in age ya know'. So that woman who had smacked him had died huh, rather odd. He was going to merely dismiss it when he caught the expression on Miyako's face as she too listened in. Unlike yesterday . Naruto gave a small smile when he realized the implications.

"**Perhaps she's not so useless**".

-------------------

ahhh sorry for the long wait but i had major writers block and school started also

I'm gonna give you some fair warning because I do have this plotted out to a point and it's going to get much darker than I anticipated so it's certiain that the rating will be changed to M, I'm just not sure when

This was my way of Introducing Miyako's character to you, while developing a bit of Naruto's also I just didn't want you to think that she's some Hinata copy or something, but I also laid some groundwork for the basic plot of the story

Came out much longer than I thought it would ^.^ ehh but again

to decide about sasuke go vote in my poll on my profile and if it doesn't work there just do it in a review or send me a message but here are the choices (notice it does work on my profile)

Should Naruto make sasuke an ally?

yes

no

yes, but double cross him

just kill the boy

yes with one sided affections (lol just thought i'd thrown this in and they be from sasuke to Naruto)ATTENTION if this choice is picked there is a high probability that Naruto will still double cross and or kill sasuke. Just saying I'd have tons of fun writing this *evil chuckle*

well until next time (don't worry Miyako's ability will be explained next chappie)


	7. A Guile Duplicity

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if i did Naruto would be a sex symbol

I do own Miyako though and Akane, and Kori.....

I have a poll on what to do with Sasuke so go Vote!!!!(on my profile) if it doesn't work just tell me in an review

**amber dragon red eyes: **Well first I would like to thank you for reviewing, and I really appreciate your comment because in reality It basically made my day when I read it. I hope that you'll continue to support me in the future chapters and also feel free to comment on how I handled something and the personification of someone because I'm always working to improve.

**Holyriot:**Likewise thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate you taking some time to type it ^.^. I'm glad that you enjoy my story and as for Sasuke I will most likely be going with the majority vote, though I personally would like incorporate him into my plot.

Currently.....On Scars....(soap opera music starts playing)

_Naruto walked through the town with Miyako accompanying him again, he merely ignored all of the glares and intended to carry on till he heard them muttering something different. ' hey did you hear apparently Haruhi fell down her stairs and died last night' 'ehh no way Haruhi-san was never one to be clumsy' ' who knows she was getting on in age ya know'. So that woman who had smacked him had died huh, rather odd. He was going to merely dismiss it when he caught the expression on Miyako's face as she too listened in. Unlike yesterday . Naruto gave a small smile when he realized the implications._

_"**Perhaps she's not so useless**"._

Scars Chapter 7,

-----

Several weeks later

-------

Naruto poured over the scrolls that lay scattered across the the room, the frown on his face becoming more pronounced with every word he read. He let out a sigh it seemed that the yondaime had been quite througoh with the Shiki Fujin, the bastard. Getting a body for Chiziru would pose no problem at all, but the real problem lied in the transfer of Chizuru from him to said body. Naruto had found that the seal could do nothing if the Kyuubi was released by the will of the host. However, it did have a safeguard when the Bijju was released, the seal would immediently become a type of Chakra vacuum pulling anything in that contained a chakra signature. In an attempt to bring it's self back to homeostasis.

But the amount of Chakra needed to bring the seal to that state would be quite large, and if it could not be sated, the hos would no doubt die. Naruto smirked, the yondaime may of been a bastard, but he was no fool, creating such a give and take no sane person would ever attempt to release the Bijju. Naruto's only problem then would be finding something with a Chakra source large enough to sate it, something nearly impossible. Naruto Froze as it struck him, his pen flying across the page. Perhaps if he were to find something similar to what was released then less chakra would be needed to be absorbed. Naruto's smirk deepened, it seemed as though everything was falling into place.

The soft patter of feet brought Naruto's attention to the door of the room. Miyako stood there holding a tray that held a teapot and cup. She gave a slight bow of her head and made her way over to his workplace. She quickly set the tray upon the low table and proceeded to pour the tea into Naruto's cup which she handed to him.

"How goes your research Naruto-sama?"

"It seems that everything is going quite well for our future goals," Naruto gave a quick smirk before bringing the tea to his lips. Miyako stood up gve a slight bow and made to leave but was stopped by Naruto.

"Miyako, I was wondering if there was a way that we could go visit your mother, I have something I wish to discuss with her" Naruto gave a quick glance her way before bringing his eyes back to the surface of tea, causing his much longer hair to fall over his eyes, making them unseeable.

"Hai, Naruto-sama" Miyako bit down on her lip wondering if she had done something to upset Naruto to the point that he wanted to return her to her mother.

"There's a few things that I would like to talk to her about, concerning our future plans," Naruto then proceeded to finish off his tea before setting it on the table.

"When would you want to discuss this Naruto-sama?" Miyako's composed face turned to look at Naruto

"In about three days, would that give them adequate time to prepare?"

"Hai, Naruto-sama, I shall contact them at once," Miyako gave another bow, then left closing the door behind gave out a sigh as he leaned back, to lay down.

"**I assume that this meeting has something to do with my body Naruto-kun?**" Chizuru's voice rang out

"You know Chizuru-chan when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me and besides the world doesn't revolve around you don't you know," Naruto gave out a quick smirk as he received a growl in response

"**Naruto-kun, you seem to be in such a good mood, perhaps being waited on hand and food has made you so sated**,"

"If this is what she wants to do, then I won't keep her from it, who am I to take away that freedom from her," Naruto closed his eyes as he grew more comfortable in his position

"**My how noble of you**," Chizuru dryly replied, though Naruto gave no response,"**Really falling asleep when I'm talking to you, how rude**,"

-------------------

Naruto gave a slight yawn as he slowly readied himself for the Academy. Really it seemed that the only people that were remotely even int resting were Yamanaka and Uchiha. Though the Uchiha had rather a bad attitude in his opinion, sure Naruto himself regarded people as dirt beneath his feet also but that's because they actually were. They were all like worms, blind, narrow minded, and enthralling to watch squirm as they neared their end, though unlike the actual worms that could survive being cut in half, these people weren't that fun which was a shame really. He knew that having this type of disposition wasn't the healthiest thing but who the hell cared, there certainly were worse things out there.

Though the Uchiha had no right to that claim, what he really was a the carrier of a mutation, caused by the bastardisation of the Byakuguan. A thief of jutsu, and an arrogant child that rode on the coattails of their clans fame. A clan that was near extinction, caused by one of their own. But the Uchiha was strong, there was no doubting that, and perhaps with the right circumstances he could use him to an advantage by playing on his want of power. Power, was a beautiful thing to Naruto especially when used for destruction, causing mass hysteria, leaving everything in ruin, yes it was truly a beautiful thing.

Thinking about power brought Naruto's attention to Miyako. It had been quite a day when he had learned that she had indisposable talents, that would serve him to no end.

xxxFlashBackxxx

_Naruto froze as he stared at Miyako in shock, as she glanced down at the ground waiting for his thoughts on her actions._

_"You gained citizenship from the Hokage?" Miyako gave a quick nod, "If i may ask how?"_

_"Of course Naruto-sama, as I was leaving your residence this morning to gather some grocery's so that I may nutriently support you, I realized that concidering your position in this village, that he would no doubt check on you and question my appearance, so I visited him and told him that I was from a clan that had served the Uzumaki for generations and that I had traveled here to take up my duty as your humble servant,"_

_"And he believed you?" skeptcism was clearly audible in Naruto's tone_

_"Well yes, with the help of my ability of course,"_

_"Your ability?"_

_"Hai, Naruto-sama I like many of my clan before me have been born with a gift all of my own, which has been named as Complete Hypnosis, were when activated I can make the victim believe anything that I chose and they are not even aware of the Hypnosis," Naruto blinked a few times before giving a smile._

_"What a useful ability you have, it seems that you'll be able to aide me greatly in my future," Miyako gave a flush of pride, as she tried not to smile." I must ask that there are some weakness no?"_

_"Of course Naruto-sama, I must have eye contact with the victim, so long range Hypnosis is impossible, and at my current level I can only Hypnotize one person at a time," Miyako explained with an apologetic tone_

_"Well it's to be expected, even the mightest fortress has a crack here and there," _

_"Now please explain what the two of you discussed,"_

_"Hai, Naruto-sama,"_

xxxEndFlashBackxxx

Even Chizuru had grudgily agreed that the girl was quite useful. Speaking of girls had reminded Naruto of the Yamanaka, a quite rare thing to find if he had anything to say about it. It wasn't the clan that the girl was from that was rare, it was her state of mind. It was quite rare to see a Yamanaka, whose clan prided it's self on Mind justsu, with such a fractured state. No doubt she still suffered from the betrayal of that Haruno girl over the Uchiha, which was something Naruto had heard in passing. She was ripe for manipulation, Naruto had no doubt that even the slightest release of demonic energy he sent towards the girl, would automatically bring her to his side. With the proper training, that girl could be a force to be reckoned with, though those thoughts were for the future, something that Naruto needed to prepare for.

-------------------

Saki was what people would call a Village beauty, long lustrous red hair, pale alabaster skin, and entrancing golden eyes. She was in the prime of her beauty, where none could hold a candle to her. Many sought after her for marriage, and many others for dates. Though because of her beauty she was quite vain which would ultimately lead to her downfall. Perhaps if she hadn't stopped at the pond's edge to gaze at her reflection, then she wouldn't have been standing there all alone in an empty park. Right as Saki was about to leave a hand holding a cloth pressed against her lips. Her eyes widened in fright and moved as though she was going to fight back, but inhaled whatever had been soaked into the cloth and promptly passed out.

--------------------

A crow flew over to where Miyako stood awaiting her master. She turned around as she heard movement behind her, which revealed to be Naruto carrying something rather large. As he drew nearer, it became evident that it was some large rug of some sort which was tied in the middle and at the ends, to keep it from unraveling. Naruto merely ignored her inquisitive glance, and brought his attention to the crow siting upon her shoulder.

"When will we be transported Miyako,"

"In about 3 seconds Naruto-sama," before he could respond, He felt a large pull and himself being lifted before appearing in an unfamilar area facing Akane as she sat upon her throne.

------------------

As soon as he could Naruto quickly dumped the large rug upon the ground, and looked towards Akane.

"It's been a while Naruto-kun,"

"Hai Akane-san, though lets just skip these formalities and get to business shall we,"

"Ahh of course, so I shall immediately ask you as to why you have requested this meeting?" Naruto then promptly began to unwrap the ties around the rug causing something to roll out. The thing revealed itself to be a girl with long red hair, who seemed to be drugged. "What is the meaning of this Naruto-kun, why have you brought this girl her?"Naruto gave a cold smile

"I thought that you would like to meet the new body of the the nine tailed bijju Kyuubi,"

-----------------

Authors Note:

Why has Naruto brought Chizuru's new body to Akane????

umm basically I gave my own wrap on Naruto's seal because basically everyone does, I just made mine more realisitic in the concequences

so yeah

I'm gonna give you some fair warning because I do have this plotted out to a point and it's going to get much darker than I anticipated so it's certiain that the rating will be changed to M, I'm just not sure when

to decide about sasuke go vote in my poll on my profile

yes

no

yes, but double cross him

just kill the boy

yes with one sided affections _(lol just thought i'd thrown this in and they be from sasuke to Naruto)ATTENTION if this choice is picked there is a probabilitythat Naruto will still double cross and or kill sasuke. Just saying I'd have tons of fun writing this *evil chuckle*_


	8. A bereaved revelation

------

I've always hated these things on stories that I have read, so it pains me to have to do it on one of mine so I shall keep it as short as possible

I am officially going to discontinue this story for the main reason that I simply don't like the way I wrote it and because it's not going into the direction that I wish it to

However I am going to rewrite it in a sense , it will not be the same plot but it will share similar characters and or feelings, it will not be named anything like this story but if you wish to read you'll no doubt be able to find on my profile or under the rated M section when I post the first chp

I sincerely apologize about it but there's simply nothing else for me do expect move on and hope that you'll enjoy the next one much more than you had this one

Thank you


End file.
